Zodiac Destiny
by Sarahh Jane
Summary: NOT COMPLETED ! ON PERMANANT HAITUS ! 500 years ago, Clow knew that Sakura would be the Cardcaptor, by looking at the stars. Now she must face many tests. Can she live up to her name?
1. Prologue

Zodiac Destiny  
  
The CCS story told in my point of view...  
How Sakura was destined to break the seal of the cards...  
It was told in a an ancient book... over 500 years ago, by one person.  
Clow !   
  
Prologue:  
  
I am Clow Reed, one of the most powerful magicians in all of Japan. You may know me as the one who created the cuddly Keroberos and the stunning Yue...  
but that's not all I did.  
  
I created the 53 Clow Cards, with my own magic, because the stars told me so. So long ago, yes, but I recorded my findings on an ancient scroll which I copied it to a magical book called The Clow. Inside, I sealed the 53 Clow Cards, and I placed a unbreakable seal on the clasp of the book, and only  
one person could break the seal.  
  
A young girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
The stars revealed to me that 500 years from now, she would find the book in her father's basement and then accidentally break the seal, releasing all the Clow Cards. This was her fate, and she didn't choose it. The stars  
did.  
  
She will have to seal all the cards back in the book and face many challenges. She will have to go through many hardships, love, loss and a  
sense of confidence that she will never of thought she had.  
  
This would only be the beginning, capturing the cards and keeping them  
safe requires a life-long journey, that will not end until she dies and  
passes the book on to the next heir.  
  
She will be,  
  
The Cardcaptor  
  
Please tell me if you like this idea. I am currently typing chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 1

**Zodiac Destiny**  
  
Chapter 1 Uncertain Future  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. My life was ordinary until I stumbled along a  
book in my father's basement. Unknowingly, I opened it releasing the  
magical Clow Cards.  
  
I met a 'teddy-bear' like creature named Kero, who told me I was to be the Cardcaptor. I couldn't believe it ! Me, Sakura... your ordinary 10 year old  
elementary school student, having magical powers ! It was so unreal.  
  
But sadly, I had to accept my fate, as Cardcaptor... I later earned the nickname, Cardcaptor Sakura. It wasn't so bad. I just had to go about, in the dark capturing the Clow Cards, and naming them as my own. I just had to  
sign my name on the bottom of each card, and it's spirit would obey me.  
  
Cardcapturing wasn't all fun and games though.  
  
I remember one incident that I thought I'd never come out of alive in.  
  
About a year ago, I faced the final Clow Card... her name was  
  
**The Void**  
  
She destroyed Tomodea, made my friends disappear and she hurt me. Not physically, but emotionally as well. I had never fought such a hard battle.  
  
Let me tell you what happened, in a short story...  
  
Three months or so before, my only love, Syaoran pronounced his love for me, after our battle with Clow Reeds reincarnation... Eriol. Later, Syaoran  
had to return to his home in China. I was devastated, and I'll admit I cried. For him, for me. I didn't want to lose him. He was to catch a plane  
back, and I ran as fast as I could after him.

I had to say goodbye.

I didn't know that he had to say one last thing to me as well.  
  
He left, and I had received a bear from him. Symbolizing his love for me,  
and guaranteeing his return. I only had to wait.  
  
And I did, for three long months. But he kept his promise, and he returned to me. More handsome than he was when he left. He changed... I changed...  
we had grown up.  
  
I was so happy to see him, as I expect he was to see me. My life was finally placed back together again. Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran and I hung out together, just like the old times, during the cardcaptures. The energy had  
shifted slightly though.  
  
We were not the same kids that we were back then. Like I said before, we changed. None of us were that innocent, we left our childhood behind those months ago. I believe it was when Syaoran-kun left to go back home, and he  
said he loved me. I grew up then.  
  
Yet still, our happiness was soon to be corrupted.  
  
Little did we know that our lives would change forever in a matter of days.

* * *

I was starring as a princess, the lead role, in a play at Tomodea  
Elementary. I was to preform, ironically, a few days after Syaoran had  
returned.

I had been sensing a peculiar aura around my quiet town. Sometimes that happened, I sensed auras that weren't there. So, I let it be. I ignored it.

It turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

I didn't know that it was the final Clow Card, and she wanted to destroy the entire city. And it was my fault, since I paid no heed to all the warnings.

So, I went on with my life, and as usual, I had to rehearse with my fellow classmates. That was the card's first appearance. Although I couldn't see her, only a black nothingness in our track and field area, I knew there was to be more encounters to come.

I was right.

During the encounter at school, the Prince, who was to be played my Takashi broke his arm and was unable to participate in the play. He suggested Syaoran, who had been at every rehearsal since he came back to Tokyo. Syaoran gladly accecpted.

After all, I was the princess

And he loved me.

* * *

Our next encounter came when Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran and I decided to go to the fair. We needed something fun to do.

On the way there, I thought we'd get something to snack on. So we didn't loose it on the rollercoaster. I didn't want _THAT_ to happen now did I.

So Meilin thought it would be nice to get an ice cream cone. None of us declined the invitation.

So we started to walk in the direction of the Parlor. Syaoran and Meilin were arguing over him buying her ice cream. I couldn't help but chuckle. Tomoyo on the other hand, was busy taping us. I doubt that she ever turned the darn thing off.

But hey, who was I to complain. The tapes might come in handy when we all needed a good laugh. I know that she did get some pretty funny moments of us on tape. I wouldn't mind watching when I'm older. Looking back on our cardcapturing days would be really nice. We could reflect on our past adventures.

And our plans for the future

The future...

* * *

When we were walking around, I said I knew a faster way to get there. "After all, it IS hot," I had said. They said it wasn't a problem. "Just show us the way," Syaoran said.

I thought for a moment. We were supposed to turn left onto a street after a blue mailbox. I scratched me head. This WAS the right corner.... wasn't it??? I hesitated, and I guess it shows because Meilin was wondering what the heck was taking me so long to turn a corner.

"Um... I... can't think of which way to go." I said. Everyone sweat dropped. Meilin was the first to speak. "Kinomoto ! You said you knew the way. This area is new to Syaoran and I and Tomoyo lives on the other side of town ! Pick one. Right or left, left or right."

I twiddled my thumbs. "I... um... there was supposed to be a mailbox around here. I used to turn left and it would bring me to the Parlor. But... I don't see it... do you?" I said. The others looked around. "I don't see anything but this stump." Tomoyo said, trying to help me out. She didn't like it when we argued.

"She's right, Kinomoto. There's only a stump here. Let's just turn left here and see if we wind up at the Parlor," Meilin said. "Um... sure," I said uncertainly. "I'm sorry," We walked on. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Syaoran walking beside me. "I'm sure they moved it or something. It's not your fault. Just don't mind Meilin." he said.

Oh Syaoran !

Of only I would've known...

Syaoran...


	3. Chapter 2

**Zodiac Destiny  
**  
Chapter 2 Battles, Heartache and my love, Syaoran  
  
Sakura's POV Continued  
  
After the missing mailbox, we went to the fair. It was really fun. There were roller coasters, a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round and many other rides. Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan forced us to go on the ferris wheel together. I was soooo embarassed ! Syaoran-kun and I had to go together... I was blushing so much. I was afraid that he would see that I was.

Anyways, we went on and sat opposite of each other. I was blushing so hard. I would never forget what Tomoyo-chan did to me ! But, at least we got to be alone.

A thought hit me... I could tell Syaoran-kun that I loved him. Yes... it was the perfect time to tell him. We were alone, and even with Tomoyo-chan taping us in the next car... ( it's not like I don't notice things like that... ) I HAD to tell him... I just had to.

"I... Syaoran-kun..." I started. This was harder than I thought that it would be. _C'mon Sakura, just tell him !_ "Syaoran-kun.... my feelings for you are -"

I didn't get to tell him...

One of my precious cards flew away...

* * *

We had to choice to follow it... So it lead us to the house of mirrors..

That was just the beginning...

**End of flashback**

So... it turns out that the card wanted us to go to the house of mirrors. It was a trap I suppose. Syaoran and I ran into the building... It was like a maze. I ran though the path... with Syaoran behind me. We finally turned the corner and saw the card.

She had long dark hair... a sad face and a long flowing dress. There was one problem as I remember. She was on the other side of the mirror !

* * *

I remember Syaoran telling me to use a card.. the wood ! I called apon it ... but it deflected off the glass.. what was I going to do !? He then suggested to use the Through card. I searched through my book only to find that it wasn't there ! But where would they have gone... but my question was answered when the card spoke...

She told me to give her back **_HER_** friends ! But... that would mean the other cards... and they were mine ! ... My friends... my guardians... I didn't want to just had them over... I had no idea of what she would do to them... I couldn't... I just couldn't...

I tried some more cards... to maybe bring her to her senses ! But she took them... my cards...

Shortly after... she disappeared...

Later that day... I got an unexpected call...

Eriol...

He called to say that this was the 53rd card, and that in order to properly seal her, I would have to give up my most important feeling...

Syaoran...

He also told me that she had been taking some of my cards, and making parts of the town disappear ! I couldn't let her do this ! Not even for my feeling... my friends and family came first !

I'm sorry everyone...

* * *

Before I knew it... it was time to preform my play. I was all ready, Tomoyo-chan had just finished singing. She had such a beautiful voice. no wonder she was the target for the Voice card, those long years ago.

My stomache was doing butterflies. I was so nervous... Syaoran and I... on stage !

..................................................................................

We began the play... I was the princess, and my friends, Chiharu, Naoko and Meilin were in the scene with me as well. I vaguely remember anymore about the play... only that I told them that I couldn't dance.. and Syaoran came on the stange in his prince costume.

He looked so handsome !

He said something about, there's a first time for everything, and he asked me to dance. It was my first dance with him.

The scene changed, and Syaoran was pleading with me, I had told him that we were the children of feuding families, and the we couldn't be together. I believe that he was suprised when I was really crying on stage. He momentarilly forgot to say his line.

"Hime..." he started and it was my cue to run off stage... but... the lights shattered... and the battle began, the long, painful battle.

* * *

That night... my friends and family... the town.... it all disappeared. Syaoran was taken from me and I know that I fought hard to save him. I had to bring him back !!! I had to do it all along since my guardians, Kero and Yue had been taken, along with almost all of my cards.

After a long time, of dodging the cards bubbles, and flying objects, I had my face-to-face encounter with the Void.


	4. Chapter 3

**Zodiac Destiny  
**  
Chapter 3 Missing You  
  
Sakura and Void... Final Showdown

......................................................................................................................................

I knew then, when I was face to face with her that she had planned this all along. She confirmed my thought when she said, _"Yes, you have fallen into my trap. There is no escape."_

She could read my mind !

"Yes I can, and I can speak to you without speaking."

This battle wasn't going to be easy.

"No, mistress Sakura. It won't be."

......................................................................................................................................

I started to use a card, but I realized that there were no cards.

No more of my sacred Sakura cards left to save me.

My guardians were gone, and with them... my friends...family

Syaoran

I was alone

I must win !!!!

If not for my sake, then theirs.

"You must not be listening, young Sakura, this is a battle that you cannot win. It's impossible."

I stared at her. "The only thing that is impossible," I said coldly "Is that _you_ will win. Good triumphs over evil. I am guaranteed a win."

She appeared shocked at my words. I didn't mean to be that cold. But I had been through a lot tonight, and I wasn't about to give up. I can't give up. Never.

"Determination. Good."

"You bet it is !" I shouted

I ran over to the edge of the stairwell. There was a huge hole where part of thr stairs had been. The card had carefully thought this through. It looks like she was at the advantage, but not for long.

I had years of cardcaptoring. I have captured many cards over the past few years. All 52 of them. If I was able to defeat and capture that many cards, I could surely catch this one.

But, a nagging voice in the back of head said, _you had your friends. There are gone. You're alone._

I fell to the ground. _Don't tell me that ! It can't be true_....

It can't.....

......................................................................................................................................

I slowly stood up. you can do this Sakura... you can... just believe in yourself and you can win.

"Yes," I said outloud "I can do this." Then I felt a soft wind. The air around me smelled like my name. Sakura... Cherry Blossoms... but how?

"Give me back my friends !!!!" I heard her scream inside of my head.

"Stop it! You cannot just take my friends away from me. They are my cards ! Not only that, you destroyed all of the town, my friends and family. I can never forgive you for that ! Just stop."

Quietly I said, "Please stop." I cried. I again, slumped to the ground. I knew what was coming next. She would send a bubble over to consume me, my hopes and dreams until I became nothing. A soulless body. I closed my eyes.

"Syaoran.... I-"

Then the card came over to me. I stopped in mid-sentence.

I slid back on the staircase. She continued to float over to me in her bubble. I was scared, I'll admit it. I thought these were my last moments as Sakura Kinomoto, Cardcaptor.

But it never came, and I stared at her. "Just get it over with !" I cried. She looked at me and her eyes became glassy. _"I... I..."_ she started. But she couldn't finish because be began to cry. I immideately began to feel sympathy towards her. I was so worried about losing everything that I loved, that I never took notice that she was in pain as well. She missed her friends and all she wanted was to be with them.

I never knew. And all this time, she was grieving. I began to cry as well.

I heard her thoughts...

_"Why won't she seal me. All I wanted were friends. She took them from me... sealed them ! If she sealed me, I could be with them. She complains that I took her friends... none of this would've happened if she hadn't released us long ago. We would be together. I miss them... my friends... why won't she seal me ?!?!?!?!?"_

All this time she wanted to be sealed? Why didn't she just tell me? I would've gotten it over with. I thought. Things would've been much easier.

_"No ! It's against Clow's wishes. He wanted us to be sealed by you, the cardcaptor. We couldn't tell you to seal us.. you had to do that on your own."_

"Oh..." I said outloud... "I'm so very sorry...... I .... didn't.... know...." I stammered

I felt so bad now... most of this was my fault. If I wasn't always getting distracted, thinking so much... she would've been sealed a while ago... Instead... everythings...

I shook my head... It was time to seal the card..... no more waiting.... no more pain.... I must do it now... for everyone.... for me...

* * *

"I'll seal you now..." I said. The card wiped away her tears. "There is no more waiting... you can be with your friends now, and forever you'll be with them..." She thought for a moment before nodding.

_"Yes... I have been waiting for this moment since your opening the sacred book. I am finally at peace... thank you... Sakura... My mistress..."_

She backed away.. a few feet. I picked up my wand, and began my incantation.

I took a deep breath... I thought this was the last time I would speak it.

_"Card which was created by clow.... be sealed within my care... as I am Sakura... The mistress of the sacred Clow cards..."_

As I finished the card began to disappear... a transparent card began to form on the tip of my wand. She began to seal into her card.

I waited... and when the sealing was almost finished....

I didn't expect it....

The card circled around me and headed straight for Syaoran... It created a bubble around him and the rest of the card sealed itself shortly after. I ran over to him... but again, there was a gap between us, it felt like an eternity separating us from each other. It was too hard to bear. And after everything that had happened since tonight... I cried.

In my frantic attempts to save my friends and family, I had thought** I** would be the one that was chosen by the card. **I **was susposed to loose my most important feelings... and that was

**Syaoran**

I spoke out to him... my hope since lost... lost in my tears... leaking ever so heavilly.

"Syaoran.... Syaoran-kun.... I.. even though you may not.... love... me anymore... I..do... Syaoran... I love......... I love you... with all my heart and I always will.... forever." I said sadly. I paused, hoping to hear him tell me that everything was alright.

That this was all just some horrible mix-up. It was a dream. But... dreams I know of and this was no dream. I just had to see the facts, and understand... that this was all real.

And Syaoran-kun.... **My** Syaoran.... was gone...****

This brought be back to crying. I couldn't believe that I had any left to spare. I slumped to the ground. Finally realizing that I had been defeated. As I sobbed... I heard a faint sound, like a whisper... the source seemed to be infront of me... but that was...

"Syaoran?!!?" I called out, hopefully. There was no reply. I know I heard it... I did... I was so sure of it. Instead I said outloud, "Who am I kidding, Syaoran has forgotten about me."

"No I haven't," a voice said. I looked up to see Syaoran smiling at me. "I am here Sakura."

I smiled... he was here !

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Zodiac Destiny  
**  
Chapter 4 ... Another Journey; Surviving The Tests of Time

_Sakura's POV  
_  
Present; A Family... Journey and Clow

........................................................................................................................

That was one of the hardest tests of my life. But I didn't know that cardcaptoring was only the beginning. There was more to being a cardcaptor than that.

I knew that when I married Syaoran and had our children, that there were more tests. I was prepared to help save the world... but I had a family... and it was hard on them. Syaoran... my Syaoran had a hard time accepting this, since he had to help look after the kids.

He had to swallow his pride, and let me battle alone.

I was so sorry for him. We usually worked as a team, and now that was being taken away from us because we thought it was over, and we could settle down together.

Sadly, no.

My journey was far from over.

After my final battle with the Void... I had just jumped across the gap and I jumped into his arms.

He asked me to marry him.

Of couse I said yes... I wasn't born yesterday...

About a decade later, we finally got married. I had two wonderful children.

**Megumi** and **Kotaro**.

My daughter and son.

Of course my husband and I couldn't deny that we had magic. And since we both did, our children inherited it. The magic runs through their veins as it does ours.

Maybe this is a good thing, maybe not. After we pass on, our children will have to look after the sacred cards and book. My daughter will recieve my wand, as my son... Syaoran's sword.

I expect that they will have to fight many battles themselves... and their children and so on. The Li dynasty must never cease. My mother-in-law told us so, on our wedding day.

That was 5 years ago. In fact, our anniversary was yesterday. I know that there will be many more to come. Many wonderful years together.

But lets not talk about Syaoran and me. This isn't why I am writing this.

I am writing this so you know my story, no matter what impact it has on your life, I just want people to be aware of the fact that there is magic in the world. And it can be used for the greater good.... or the greater evil.

I try to use it for the greater good. I hope my children will do the same. I have many years experience to their few now. They will sadly have to go through hard training. Syaoran and I will be their teachers. We must teach them all of our magic, what the cards do, which ones will counter the attacks and so on and so forth.

............................................................................................................................................

Megumi is three years old and Kotaro is only two years old. As soon as they can speak, fluently... we will begin training. And still the journey isn't over for us either.

Before I became pregnant with my daughter, I decided to re-seal my cards... so we could live in peace without wondering if they would be released again. I figured that we both needed a break. We had been fighting people and cards for many years and after I told Syaoran my idea, he happily accepted.

So we went on vacation in Hawaii. When we came back, I had a beautiful tan. Needless to say, Syaoran didn't need one. He was gorgeous enough.

Anyways....

I will speak of a dream that I had a few nights ago. I sometimes am able to speak with deceased relatives, many of whom thank me for saving the world. But my most important dreams are of Clow Reed. The creator of my cards. My guide...... my teacher.

I remember having a dream when I was 11 years old when he told me that I had another log journey ahead of me... that was when I had to transform the cards and before I know Eriol was Clow's reincarnation. It was true... I spent almost a year battling his illusions and later himself.

So, Clow told me that I would have to leave Syaoran and my children for a long time. Of course I was devistated... but a part of me knew that I was expecting this all along. I just hadn't paid any attention to that idea lately.

I'll share with you the dream that I had.

**Previous Dream of Sakura... with Clow Reed**

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in space... or a world without the planets, only stars... the sky was a dark blue. Apon entering this dimention, I had felt a fimilar aura all around me. It was warm and comforting. I had first thought that it was that of my mothers... but I quickly remembered that she only helped me during troubled times. And she had no magic.

My mind began to spin, who could I be meeting?

"Me," a voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that kind, fimilar face.

"Forgive me Master, I hadn't been able to pinpoint who's aura it was when I entered." I said. He looked at me kindly and said, "Don't worry Sakura, there is no need to apoligise. I understand that in your dreams, there are many auras, and it may become confusing to you." he smiled. "You're right," I said but then I had a question to ask him. "Clow Reed... why are you here? Is something wrong... is it my children......" I paused, shaking... "Syaoran???"

Clow Reed looked at me a laughed. I was taken aback from such a response. "Child," he said "There is no need to worry, this has nothing to do with your family... only.... you." he said.

I became sad. "Another journey then?" I asked. It came out to barely a whisper. "Yes, I'm afraid. You know that your journey wasn't over. Though you are but 27 years old, you have many years ahead of you... full of tests..."

I nodded. "Yes... I know... it just saddens me that I have to leave my family so often. Syaoran understands... but Megumi and Kotaro... they are still to young to understand."

It was Clow's turn to nod. "I understand that it's hard. I'm sorry." he said softly. I faked a smile. "But... I'm saving the world right? I became a cardcaptor for a reason, and I must keep that title." I said. Clow knew that I wasn't really happy, yet he continued to speak as though we were in the garden of Eden. Everything was ok. There was peace... happiness.... love....

I turned away from him. "Sakura... I must tell you your next mission.." he said softly. I slowly turned around to face him. I was surprised that my eyes were becoming wet. I knew that this would happen, and yet... it was hard for me to accept it.

He looked at me sadly. "Sakura.... your next test is...."

**End Of Dream**


End file.
